


Death Tales

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mute Jinki, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мино е Жътвар. Джинки е умираща душа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Tales

When he shall die,  
Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun.

 

 

 

 

Да гледаш как една човешка душа, се прокудва завинаги в Ада, не беше никак приятно занимание.

– Моля ви! – крещеше дебеличкия банкер, опитвайки се да се издърпа от ръцете на Сенките, сякаш това бе възможно. – Ще ви дам, колкото поискате! Имам швейцарка сметка! И мога да намеря още!

Поклатих глава. Бизнесмените бяха едни от най – лошите. Както изглеждаше, навика за подкупите умираше трудно.

За разлика от тях.

Постоях още малко, подпрян на дъба, наблядавайки как отчаяната душа и тъмните й водачи изчезват в портала, след което се откъснах от дървото и поех нагоре по пътя, усещайки топлината на пламъците от избухналата кола. В далечината вече се чуваха писъците на сирените и знаех, че това място скоро ще гъмжи от хора.

Бях паркирал двуместната си Хонда на малко разклонение на един километър, полу – скрита от гъсти, бодливи храсти. Изкарай автоматичния ключ и натиснах копчето, страничните лампички на автомобила пресветвайки. Отворих вратата и се настаних на шофьорското място, протягайки ръка към джабката от другата страна. Вътре бе плътния ми, червен бележник в който си записвах всички ‘ангажименти’. Според Кибум, един oт малкото приятели, който познавах от десетилетия, беше твърде студено от моя страна, да наричам естеството на работата си ‘ангажимент’, но какво можех да направя. След няколко години жътвеене на души, просто привикваш и въпреки, че тъжните вопли на някои души, няма как да не съкрушат, особено тези на децата, се научваш просто да чуваш, това, което е безопасно.

Бях станал наистина добър в това.

А и ми оставаше само една година. След нея, Чои Мино щеше да престане да бъде Жътвар и отново щеше да получи безсмъртната си душа.

Тъкмо зачерквах името на бизнесмена, когато телефонът ми започна да звънни. Дигнах, без да погледждам името, пределно наясно кой е.

– Кога ще си докараш задника тук? – попита безцеремонно както винаги Кибум.

Завъртях очи.

– Толкова ли ти липсвам? – попитах иронично, облягайки се назад на седалката. Точно пред мен, слънцето залязваше и волю неволю се насладих на красвите топли цветове в гамата на червното.

– Твой ред е да купиш китайско, умнико – тросна се Кибум и по тонът му разбрах, че е имал лош ден.

– Секунда – казах, плъзгайки пръст по надписания лист. – Имам още една душа.

– Страхотно – промърмори Кибум, въздъхвайки уморено. – Добре, ще изчакам. Но не се бави.

– Слушам шефе – усмихнах се и след ‘майната ти’, връзката беше прекъсната. – Чао и на теб.

Захвърлих телефона си на седалката и започнах да въвеждам адреса на следващата ми работа в Джи Пи Ес устройството ми. Жътвар или не, бях ужасно неориентиран.

 

✞

 

Болницата беше учудващо пуста. Но все пак се намираше в малко градче.

Паркирах на празния паркинг, точно под жълтата, грозновата светлина на уличната лампа, която от време на време пресветваше. Отворих вратата и преметнах единия си крак, веднага бивайки посрещан от Светулките, както ги наричах. Всъщност си нямах на идея, какво точно предстваляваха, но щом го направеха, това означаваше, че вече не съм Чои Мино, собственика на малко кафене, а Жътварят. Този, който никой смъртен не можеше да види, освен, ако не умира.

Стъпките ми отекваха самотно и побързах да премина разстоянието на бързо. Не можех да си обясня защо, но звукът ме човъркаше. Преминах през въртящата, входна врата и подминах рецепцията, тръгвайки по стълбите. Невидим или не, нямаше как прикрия цял асансьор, а той беше точно срещу младичката, медицинска сестра. Пък и душата бе на третия етаж. Изкачих ги на един дъх, следван от Светулките.

Вратите по коридора бяха съвсем еднакви, с изключение на номера, закачени отстрани. Спрях на 294 и с необичайно колебание, натиснах бравата, влизайки вътре.

Стаята тънеше в притен полу – мрак, прекъсван единствено от светлината на уличното осветление, която идваше от отвън.

Имаше две легла. И в двете имаше неясните форми на човешеки фигури. Колебайки се за минута, заобиколих първото, надвесвайки се над него. Името в бележника ми беше женско, но бледото лице, което се подаваше над одеялото със сигурност не бе. Запленен, плъзнах погледа си от гъстите мигли, които хвърляха сенки върху бузите на момчето, надолу към носът и плътните устни, които бяха полу – отворени, гърдите на непознатия повдигайки се и отпускайки се хармонично. Не беше красив точно в обичайния смисъл на думата, но чертите му бяха пропорционални и приятни за окото. Надигнах глава и понечих да се обърна към другата легло, онова досадно гласче в главата ми, напомняйки ми, че съм загубил трърде много излишно време, когато се случи.

Миглите на момчето потрепнаха веднъж, два пъти и клепачите му бавно се отвориха, очите му впервайки се точно в мен.

Замръзнах на мястото си в шок.

Нямаше как да гледа към мен, нали?

Устните на момчето се отвориха и от тях излезе някакъв неясен звук и то определено ме гледаше. Мен. Не точка в стената, а мен.

Обзет от паника, аз излетях от стаята, забравяйки всичко за недовършения си ‘ангажимент’. Прескачах по три стъпала наведнъж и направо прелятях през фойето, посрещнат от хладния, нощен въздух. Спрях се едва до колата си, облягайки се на нея и опитвайки се да си поема въздух. Светулките започнаха да правят лупимги около мен, може би объркани от държанието ми.

– Какво по дяволите? - зарових ръка в косата си, хвърляйки поглед към болницата.

Онова момче ме беше видяло. Наистина ме беше видяло.

Погледнах към ръчния си часовник и изкарах телефона от джоба си, осъзнавайки, че мога да се обърна само към един човек за помощ.

– Дано да си забравил ключа – Кибум каза с надежда и почти се почуствах виновен.

Ключовата дума е почти.

– Имам нужда от помощта ти.

– Супер. Знам идеално място за заравяне на трупове.

 

✞

 

– И твърдиш, че е гледал теб? – попита Кибум за стотен път и малкото търпение отдавна се изчерпа.

– Не твърдя – вдигнах ръце във въздуха, отказвайки се. – Той ме гледаше!

Кибум направи онова странно движение с устните си, което означаваше, че се чуди, какво да каже. Отметна назад червеникавия си бритон и кръстоса ръце пред гърдите, гледайки в земята. Зачаках, надявайки се прослувутата му дарба да взема бързи решения в напечени ситуации, да не го изостави и този път.

– С колко закъсняваш?

– С час и дванадесет минути – промърморих, свъсвайки вежди. Подобно закъснение, можеше да ми струва още месец Служба.

– Единственото, което ми хрумва е, че онова момче е на път да умре, може би в близките дни, и затова е успял да долови присъствието ти – почеса се Кибум по брадичката.

Бях се отказал от опити да го поправям, затова просто зачаках да видя, какво ще каже още.

– Може би трябва да отида аз – продължи той, поглеждайки към мен.

– А какво ще кажем на Джонгхьон? – попитах притеснено.

– Ще измислим нещо – Кибум махна с ръка пренебрежително и почти повярвах, колко незначителен проблем е това. – Чакай ме тук. След малко се връщам.

Кимнах, наблюдавайки го как се отдалечава към болницата. Останах още малко навън, но студа започна да прониква чак до костите ми и реших, че е най – разумно да го изчакам в колата, до която вече бе паркирана и черния МИНИ Купър на Кибум.

Следващите тридесет минути преминаха в нервно чакане, в който смених поне десетина радио станции и изчистих отдавна засъхнало петно от латте на скоростната кутия с мокрите кърпички, които държах в джапката. Вълна от облекчение и нетърпеливо очакване ме заля, когато забелязах фигурата на Кибум да се подава от изхода с типичната му наперена походка. Дори не изчаках да се приближи напълно до паркинга, преди да отворя вратата, пресрещайки го.

– Е? – попитах нервно и Кибум му се ухили.

– Никакви проблеми. Изпратих душата до Светлината и момчето дори не се събуди.

Намръщих се. Трябваше да се радвам. Какво беше това разочарование, което изпитвах тогава?

– Какво има? – каза Кибум, виждайки физиономията ми. – Не си ли доволен?

– Разбира се, че съм – изрепчих се аз и Кибум ме погледна стъписано. – Хайде. Да отидем да си купим нещо за вечеря – казах по – меко и Кибум ме последва мълчаливо, разбирайки, че е по – добре да не пита нищо. А и какво можех да му кажа, като сам не разбирах защо и какво чувствам в момента.

– Да отидем на Китайския на десета.

– Добре.

– И ще поръчаме допълните патица по пекински.

– Окей.

– Знаеш, че ти плащаш, нали?

Поклатих глава развеселено.

– Че как иначе.

 

✞

 

 

Три дни по – късно и отново се намирах на същия паркинг, на който стоях вече от няколко минути, изреждайки всички причини поради които идването ми тук, беше една огромна грешка. И въпреки че имаше много такива, не запалих колата.

И всичко, защото не можех да спра да мисля за онова момче.

Бях стиснал волана толкова силно, че кокалчетата на дланите ми бяха побелели, крака ми на педала на съединителя. В главата ми, гласът на Кибум – с онзи поучителен, майчински намек, който толкова ме дразнеше – настояваше да се омитам тук, преди да се забъркам в неприятности.

Може би не беше толкова учудващо, че не го послушах. Сякаш някога не бях го правил. Пет минути по – късно вече вървях по коридора на познатия коридор, този път не като Жътвар, а като смъртен, но благодарение на някакъв странен късмет не срещнах нито един от персонала на болницата. Бях си измислил история за объркан етаж, а в краен случай, ако не ми повярваха, просто щях да използвам силите си, въпреки че после щеше да ми се наложи да давам предълги обяснения на Джонгхьон.

Исках да видя онова момче само още веднъж, за да се убедя, че в него няма нищо специално.

Само един поглед и щях да си тръгна, това си повтарях и звучеше достатъчно сигурно, за да успокои гузната ми съвест.

Спрях се пред същата врата и си поех дълбоко въздух, посягайки бавно към дръжката, чувайки ударите на сърцето си. Дори преглъщането на събралата се плюнка в устата ми беше трудно.

Какво, по дяволите, се случваше с мен?

Погледнах към двете страни на коридора за последен път, за да се уверя, че наистина няма никой и натиснах бравата, очаквайки да чуя изксърцане на панти. Такова не последва и малко по – спокойно влязох в тъмната стая, очите ми присобявайки се към мрака. Този път само едното легло беше заето, явно не бяха настанили никой друг на мястото на старата дама, чиято душа Кибум беше изпроводил.

Насочих вниманието си към заетото легло, бутвайки вратата затворена напълно, тънката линийка светлина падаща върху него, изчезвайки напълно. Стоях закован на мястото си, чудесейки се, какво изобщо правех тук.

И тогава забелязах двете очи, в който проблясваше уличната светлина, която проникваше през прозореца. И зачаках.

Но не последва никакъв въпрос.

Или реакция.

Когато тишината стана прекалено тежка и вече не можех да изтърпя, обръщайки се с намерението просто да изляза от стаята и се махна от проклетата болница, се чу скърцането на леглото. Спрях се и се извъртях. Момчето беше станало.

– Как се казваш? – попитах тихо и това беше глупав въпрос, но устата ми си взимаше свой решения с които мозъка нямаше нищо общо.

Момчето поклати глава, устните му извити в усмивка, в която имаше всичко друго, но не и веселие и аз се намръщих, чудейки се какво по дяволите трябваше да означава това.

– Нямаш ли си име?

Отново поклащане.

– Знаеш ли кой съм аз? – реших да пробвам с друго.

За моя изненада, момчето се обърна и отида да вземе нещо от нощното шкафче, поставено до болничното легло. Изведнъж в стаята светна нощна лампа и аз премигнах, опитвайки се да изгоня черните точки, които се бяха появили пред очите ми.

Бележник и химикалка, това беше, което беше взел момчето преди да пусне нощната лампа. Вперих се за миг в тях, след това надигнах погледа си към красивите, шоколадово кафяви очи, които ме гледаха с доверие, което не знаех с какво бях заслужил, но което ме разтърси до основи. Усмихна ми се за последен път и започна да пише, подпирайки бележника с една ръка.

Стоях там объркан, чудейки се дали нямаше да бъде по – добре просто да се обърна и да си тръгна. Но не го направих и след минута, в ръката ми беше пъхнато бяло листче, където с почти неразчетим почерк бе надраскано нещо. Приближих листчето по – близо до очите си и започнах да чета бавно, трябвайки да разшифровам всяка отделна буква.

Казвам се Джинки..  
Ти си моят ангел – хранител.

Намръщих се още повече и прочетох написаното отново, сякаш по някакъв магичен начин то можеше да се промени.

Момчето, Джинки, ме бе нарекло ангел-хранител и това най – вероятно означаваше, че си спомня първата ни среща, колкото и невъзможно да бе това.

Означаваше и още нещо.

– Ням ли си? – попитах за да се уверя и получих бързо, облекчено кимване, което ме озадачи за момент, но после ми хрумна, че на Джинки вероятно това не беше първата ситуация в която му се бе налагало да обяснява, че не може да говори. – Не знам, защо си мислиш, че съм ангел – хранител, но мога да те уверя, че изобщо не съм такъв – реших да давам по същество.

Усмивката на Джинки изчезна и пълната му долна устна изпъкна напред. Той започна да пише отново, по – ожесточено от преди, почти пробивайки дупки в хартията с химикалката.

Нов лист.  
Буквите бяха почти водоравно накривени.

Но ти си! И можеш да отричаш, колкото искаш, но аз видях светлините! Като ореол, който обгръщаше цялото ти тяло!

Светлини? О. Светулките. Устните ми се извиха в усмивка.

– Виж, Джинки, каквото и да мислиш, че си видял, ще е най – добре за теб да го забравиш.

Джинки започна да клати глава, ръцете му свити в юмруци от двете страни.

Беше ли нормално, че намирах тази гледка за толкова очарователна?

Останах още в един час при странно момче , разпитвайки го и чакайки търпеливо отговорите да бъдат написани на стария тефтер, опитвайки се да не обръщам внимание на миризмата на лекарства или това, колко слабо беше тялото на Джинки под болничната пижама.

 

✞

 

– От кога слушаш балади? – попита ме подозрително Кибум, размахвайки най – новия албум на 4men във въздуха, на лицето му онова изражение. Изражение, което казваше ‘знам, че криеш нещо от мен и ще разбера какво е’.

Изражение, което ненавиждах.

Наведох се за да обуя и десния си ботуш, благодарен, за умерената светлина в коридора.

– От днес. Проблем?

– Чои Мино от седмици се държиш странно и изчезваш без да ми кажеш, къде отиваш – тросна се Кибум, захвърляйки не особено нежно албума върху етажерката. – В каква глупост си се забъркал отново?

– Имам работа – троснах се и се изправих, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си.

– Нямаш работа – изсумтя Кибум. – Знам, когато ти възложат задача.

– Имах предвид друга работа.

Кибум повдигна едната си вежда, проницателния му поглед забит право в мен и трябваше да впрегне цялата сила на самоконтрола си, за да не трепне под него.

Най – накрая Кибум се отказа.

– Добре. Прави каквото искаш – махна той с ръка. – После само да не ме търсиш, когато всичко се обърка и потънеш в блатото до шия.

Отворих уста, но бързо я затворих, клатейки глава след отдалечаващата се към кухнята фигура на най – добрия си приятел. Взех албума и го прибрах във вътрешния джоб на якето си, излизайки навън.

4men беше любимата група на Джинки.

 

✞

 

– Няма ли кой да смени тези цветя? – изцъках с език, грабвайки пожълтелите хризантеми от старата ваза и захвърляйки ги в синьото кошче за боклука поставено до вратата. Джинки повдигна рамене незаинтересовано, твърде зает да чете задната обложка на албума, който му бях подарил преди минути. Върху завивките, точно до неизменния бележник и химикалката, лежеше дискмен и се зачудих преди колко години беше последния път, когато бях виждал последно едно от тези устройства. – Навсякъде е толкова прашно, а в ъгъла има паяжини.  
Не ми казвай, че болница дори няма почистващ персонал?

Този път Джинки дори не си направи труда да се престори, че ме слуша. Въздъхнах и седнах отстрани на леглото, вглеждайки се в лицето, чийто черти вече можех да нарисувам и със затворени очи. Да, Джинки беше изгубил гласът си, но усмивката му, начина по – който блясваха или помръкваха очите, , бръчката, която се получаваше на челото му или това, как изчезваха очите му във формата полу – месеци когато се засмееше, всичко това говореше по – ясно от каквито и думи за мен и за четири седмици се бях научил да чете тези знаци като отворена книга.

И това ме плашеше.

Всяко ново посещение беше последно, но после идваше следващо и това се повтаряше отново и отново и кръговрат, който не знаех как да прекъсна. В Джинки имаше нещо, което ме привличаше и ме караше да забравя за всички опасности на които излагах и двамата, забърквайки се със смъртен.

Джинки най – накрая откъсна погледа си от обложката и грабна бележника и химикалката, започвайки да пише с грозноватия си почерк, които се бях професионазирал да разчитам. Косата на Джинки бе започнала да става прекалено дълга и той я връзваше в свободна опашка, преметната през едното му рамо. Няколко кичура от бретона се бяха измъкнали и висяха свободно пред очите му и без да се замислям много протегнах ръка и ги прибрах зад ухото му. Джинки ме погледна за миг изненадано, по бузите му появявайки се червени петна, преди да ми се усмихне с малка и о, толкова скъпоценна усмивка.

Побързах да дръпна ръката си, прокашляйки се неволно и не за първи път, питайки се какво по дяволите се случваше с мен?

Джинки бутна бележника в скута ми.

Искаш ли да го чуем заедно?

Усмихнах се и кимнах, премествайки се по – близо до другото момче и изчаквайки диска да бъде наместен в музикалното устройство.

– Благодаря – казах аз, когато Джинки ми подаде едната бяла слушалка свенливо, облягайки се на дървената табла на дървото. За мен почти нямаше възглавница, но не го споменах, предпочитайки да се наслаждавам мълчаливо на топлината на момчето до мен. Нежните звуци от клавишите на пиано погалиха слуха ми и аз затворих очи. Бях загубил толкова много неща. Бях загубил семейството, приятелите си, мечтите, целия ми живот се беше изпарил като пясък в отворена длан, раздухан от вятъра. И бях решил. Повече нямаше да губя, дори и това да означаваше, че ще прекарам остатъка от дългия си живот в самота далеч от всичко, което можеше да ми донесе щастие, но и да ме погуби.

И тогава се появи Джинки.

Джинки, който ме мислеше за неговия ангел – хранител и ме гледаше с обожание, което нямаше как да не бъде забелязано, с доверие, което бе толкова естествено за него, колкото и дишането.

Красивият, ням Джинки, който не спираше да се усмихва, въпреки че беше сам.

Въпреки че умираше.

А аз...

Аз бях изгубен.

 

✞

 

Джинки бе сирак. Единствения му жив роднина бе една далечна, възрастна братовчедка, която бе приела да му стане попечител и после, на практика го бе оставила на произвола на съдбата. Джинки държеше единствената снимка на родителите си, която имаше на нощното шкафче в дървена рамка.

Те са те изпратили при мен, написа ми той един ден и гърлото ми се сви. Но се усмихнах, защото Джинки го правеше.

 

✞

 

Закусвалнята беше почти празна, единствената, уморена сервитьорка, бършейки една от най – крайните маси, без дори да ме поглежда, когато пристъпих вътре, звънчето над вратата, издавайки пристигането ми.

Избрах си маса в другия край, точно до две саксии цветя, дори не си правейки труда да разтворя разпърпаното меню, сложено на желязна поставка. Идвах бях тук прекалено много пъти и знаех, че единственото нещо, което си струваше да се поръча бе тиквения пай, но в момента нямах никакъв апетит. Затова когато сервитьорката дойде, за да вземе поръчката ми, си избрах обикновено кафе, което дори нямаше да докосна. Жената кимна с изтощена усмивка и изчезна зад щанда, пускайки машината за кафе.

Хората, които вървяха по улицата почти не можеха да бъдат различени под полу-спуснатите щори и мръсни прозорци и аз прекарах следващите няколко минути, гледайки безименни сенки, които ме подминаваха. Времето тук сякаш течеше по - бавно и не можех да не се запитам дали това беше защото съм в особено настроение или заради нещо друго.

– Заповядайте кафето ви, сър – сепна ме сервитьорката от мислите ми и аз благодарих, придърпвайки бялата чаша към себе си. 

Джонгхьон закъсняваше.

Което, като се имаше предвид, колко добре го познавах, не беше толкова учудващо за него.

Бяха минали още петнадесет минути, преди Вестителят да се появи, носейки типичната си широка усмивка. Този път косата му беше боядисана в шокиращо русо, облечен в кожено яке и тъмни дънки, ходилата му обути с ботуши с железни катарами.

– Съжалявам, че закъснях, но попаднах на трафик – заяви той, след като седна на мястото срещу мен, прокарвайки ръка през косата си, най - вероятно за да ме предизвика да го попитам защо се е боядисал. – И какво по - дяволите е това заведение? Не можа ли да избереш нещо по - приемливо? Мислех, че ще имаш по - добър вкус, като се има предвид това, че сам имаш кафене.

– Тук е по - тихо – повдигнах рамене.

Сервитьорката тръгна към нас, но Джонгхьон поклати глава и тя се върна към каквото и да правеше в другата част на залата.

– Е, горя от нетърпение - плясна с ръка той, облягайки лактите си на масата. – За какво толкова важно имаше да говориш с мен?

Не отговорих веднага. Не бях отпил от студеното вече кафе, но при все това в устата ми имаше горчив вкус.

– Има едно момче – започнах най - накрая и лицето на Джонгхьон изведнъж стана сериозно. 

– Мино, знаеш, че не ни е позволен-

– Чуй ме, Джонг! – прекъснах го рязко и той млъкна, стъписан. До сега не ме беше чувал да говоря по този начин. Поех си дълбоко въздух и продължих, малко по - спокойно. Забелязах, че сервитьорката ни гледа от другия край. Сигурно се притесняваше, че ще се сбием. – Джинки е различен.

– Какво му е различното? – намръщи се Джонгхьон.

– Не мога да го обясня, но той просто ...е различен – завърших глупаво, раздразнен на самия себе си. – И ме мисли за неговия ангел хранител.

– Мислите за неговия ангел хранител? – повтори след мен Джонгхьон и усмивката му се появи за момент, вероятно развеселен от мисълта, че един жътвар може да бъде объркан за ангел хранител.

– Да - отговорих сухо. – Но не това е важното.

– Виж, Мино, давай направо – въздъхна Джонгхьон.

– Той умира – казах на един дъх, изплювайки последната дума. – И аз искам да знам, кога точно ще се случи това.

Джонгхьон премигна срещу мен, устните му полу - отворени, сякаш не вярвайки на това, което бе чул.

– Мино…

– Знам, че това, което искам от теб е много, но няма към кой друг да се обърна – побързах да продължа отчаяно, мачкайки салфетката, която бе сложена под чашата. – Ти си единствения, който може да ми помогне, Джонг. Ще ти бъда вечно задължен.

– Не знаеш какво искаш от мен – каза сериозно Джонгхьон. – Нямам право да ти давам тази информация.

– Моля те – казах тихо и срещнах погледа му. – Аз… просто трябва да знам.

– За да направиш нещо глупаво после?

Замълчах. Можех да отрека, но и двамата бяхме наясно, че щеше да е лъжа.

– Мислех, че си по умен от това, Мино. Разочароваш ме – промълви Джонгхьон и се изправи, тръгвайки си и оставяйки ме сам с отчаянието, гнева и безсилието.

 

✞

 

– Идиот такъв! – изкрещя Кибум, появявайки се в коридора, в мига, в който отворих входната врата. – Идиот!

– Кибум, не сега – промърморих уморено и се опитах да го заобиколя, но той ме хвана за ръка, връщайки ме назад с неочаквана сила.

– Не, точно сега! Ще ми обясниш всичко или кълна се, Чои Мино, няма да видиш бял ден в живота си – закани се Кибум, очите му потъмнели от гняв. – Джонгхьон ми се обади. Каза, че си искал информация за смъртен. За онова момче от болница е, нали?

– Не ми се говори – казах и издърпах ръката си, тръгвайки към стаята си.

– Не прави моята грешка, Мино. Не го прави.

Не толкова думите, колкото тихите хлипове на най - добрия ми приятел ме спряха на мястото ми.

– Кибум – прошепнах несигурно, безпомощен както винаги, когато някой заплачеше.

– Ти си Жътвар – каза Кибум с треперещ глас и имах чувството, че дори не усеща, че плаче. – Не можеш да обичаш. Когато върнеш душата си да, но не и сега. Послушай ме, в края единствения наранен ще си ти. Остава ти само още една година и-

– Не знаеш за какво говориш – прекъснах го сухо.

– Напротив – усмихна ми се празно през сълзите си Кибум и спомена за тази усмивка щеше да остане завинаги в ума ми. – Аз никога няма да получа душата си.

Премигнах.

– Какво?

Кибум се засмя горчиво, смехът на един луд човек.

– Загубих правото да върна душата си. И знаеш ли защо?

Поклатих глава, стъписан от гледката, как най - добрия ми приятел се разпада пред очите ми. Силния, винаги борбен Кибум бе заменен от празна черупка, от черна дупка, в която почти не можех да гледам.

– Защото се влюбих. Влюбих се в смъртен. Казваше се Темин и беше най - красивото момче, което бях виждал някога – започна разказа си Кибум и на мен ми се прииска да се махна. Не исках да слушам повече, но останах на мястото си. – Освен красив обаче, той беше и наркоман. Дрогираше се всеки ден, продаваше тялото си, за да купи тази отрова. Опитах се да му помогна и го взех под крилото си. Дадох му дом, намерих му и работата и бях наясно, че рискувам много, но когато сърцето говори, разумът мълчи. Мислех, че се оправил, мислех, че ме обича и това му бе дало силата да се откаже от наркотиците…

– Не е нужно да продължаваш – казах, но Кибум поклати глава.

– Но трябва, Мино. Трябва да продължа да разбереш какъв глупак бях, за да не повториш и ти същата грешка – Кибум си пое дълбоко въздух. Дланите му бяха свити на юмруци. – Една вечер се прибрах и го намерих в банята. Беше припаднал, а отстрани имаше спринцовка. Беше взел двойна доза. Откарах го в болницата и от там ми казаха, че е изпаднал в кома и шанса да се събуди е малък. Бях отчаян Мино и се обадих на Джонгхьон. Точно като теб.

– Какво се опитваш да кажеш, Кибум? – попитах, някакво ужасно чувство, надигайки се вътре в мен. Отвън облаците бяха покрили небето, скривайки последните слънчеви лъчи. Мирисът на озон и още нещо се носеше във въздуха, придружаван от далечния тътен на гръмотевиците.

– В началото, Джонгхьон ми каза същото нещо, което и на теб, но аз настоявах и настоявах, плачех и крещях и след известно време той склони – Кибум спря за момент и затвори очи, сякаш събирайки сили да продължи. – Размених неговия живот, за моята душа.

– Ти… как?

– Не мислиш, че съм достатъчно глупав, за да ти кажа, нали? – каза тихо Кибум. – Темин се оправи. И забрави за мен. Но, знаеш ли кой е най - лошото?

Не отговорих нищо. Отвън просветна светкавица.

– Темин продължи да се дрогира. Умря на двадесет и седем. Преби го един дилър, когато се опита да открадне прахче от него, докато другия спеше.

Заваля


End file.
